littlebigplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Set the Controls for the Heart of the Negativitron
Set the Controls for the Heart of the Negativitron is a first level of The Cosmos in LittleBigPlanet 2. In this level you can explore Huge Spaceship for the first part. In the ship are arcade games such as Pong and Brick and there are Sackbots at some machines. For the part after the Level Link the Negativatron attacks Huge Spaceship, which breaks causes her to crash resulting in gravity change, torn areas, and the entire structure of Huge Spaceship breaking apart at the seams. Walkthrough Part One In Part one, you basically play arcade games. There's is no possible way to die in this part unless you use the retry option in your Popit. You can obtain Keys if you beat some of the arcade games. Part Two First you must dodge blocks which switch gravity. Then you will walk into a big room, and the Negativitron will attack. Once that happens, the gravity will loosen. You must travel through the spaceship and eject everybody's escape pods. You must dodge many electrical objects. Then you will find Larry Da Vinci. He will give you a vehicle that will switch gravity. You must move blocks into place in order for you to escape. Finally, you will escape in your escape pod. Prize list Part 1 Costumes *Mr. Moon Cape *Mr. Moon Mask *Mr. Moon Staff *Mrs. Sun Dress *Mrs. Sun Headpiece *Mrs. Sun Mask *Mrs. Sun Staff Stickers *Golden Cosmos Logo Materials *Carpet (Star Pattern) Part 2 Costumes *Mr. Moon Skin *Mrs. Sun Skin Stickers *Alien Eye *Anemone (Blue) *Blue Stegosaurus *Bright Star *Color Wheel (Gradient) *Difference Engine Videogame *Digital 0 *Digital 1 *Digital 2 *Digital 3 *Digital 4 *Digital 5 *Digital 6 *Digital 7 *Digital 8 *Digital 9 *Digital Blank *Digital Strut *Drain *Fierce Kitty *Higginbotham Ego *Hydrant Sign *Orange Explosion *Pink Planet *Rainbow Giraffe *Robot Lenin *Space Goat *Spaceship Hull *Square (Grey Planet Pattern) *Starry Space Helmet *Starry Space Logo *Stripey Blue Curve *Stripey Blue Line *White Sweetie Decorations *Cockpit Blister *Green Blob on Stalk *Meanie Arm Materials *Pixelated (Blue) *Starfield Objects *Laser Light *Vacuum Head Bottom Audio (Music) *'Also Sprach Zarathustra, Op. 30' (Theme from '2001: A Space Odyssey') *'Sleepyhead' (Instrumental) *'Wood Ringer' Scoreboard Prizes Level Complete *Material: Hologram *Costume: Disco Sack Jumpsuit *Music: 'Planetarium' Collect All *Decoration: Cardboard Blob *Decoration: Meanie Eye on Stalk *Object: Bashed-up Cardboard Box Aced Level *Costume: Computerhead Torso *Costume: Console Kitty Tail Trivia * Go into the Arcade Machine that is under repair and press: Up, Up, Down. Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, X, O. This makes the machine explode revealing a hidden message. The message spells out Free Love on a phone. The code for the Arcade Machine is the famous KONAMI Code which is used in certain Konami games to attain thirty lives. * The name of the level was most likely based off the Pink Floyd hit "Set the Control to the Heart of the Sun". * There used to be a glitch that gave you the ability to use Create Mode abilities in Play Mode levels, known as the "God Glitch." (This glitch has since been patched) It was used to save the whole level as an object. This object was then placed in a level, and the level was publised to be copyable. People have copied the level and changed some of the things, such as Sackbot quotes, materials, etc. Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Category:Story Category:Levels Category:Story Levels Category:The Cosmos Category:Articles in need of images Category:Stubs Category:LittleBigPlanet 2 Levels